Who Knew
by whatsername11
Summary: A Laley fic. Lucas and Haley have never met. they are on a cruise when a moment of distress changes everything. What will happen? Will the relationship they built survive or will it be lost?
1. Chapter 1

Basic Plot: This is what happens when two strangers meet unexpectantly during a supposedly "relaxing" vacation.

Genre: Suspense, Romance  
Rating: PG (not sure yet)  
Season/Time frame: The summer  
Main Couple: Laley

Haley James is just a normal girl from Florida. She loves to go shopping and be with friends and family. Haley is a great singer but is very shy. But when she is on stage its like she is another person. She has just recorded her first demo and is waiting to hear from a record company. Her best friend/sister is Peyton. Peyton owns a very popular shop in Florida. Haley is a year younger then her but its like they are twins. They share a house in Florida. When Haley finishs school to become a music teacher her family chips in to send her on a cruise to Hawaii. She knows this will be a week to remember. It will, but not the way she thinks.

Lucas Scott is typical guy from Buffalo New York. He is the star of the Buffalo Bills football team. MVP last year. He has two great siblings, Nathan and Brooke. Brooke and Nathan are twins, Nathan is 5 minutes older. They do everything together. Lucas is the older brother so he protects them with his life. Nathan plays basketball for the New Jersey Nets. Brooke is a big time record label owner. Nathan and her share a big apartment in New York. Lucas, Nathan, and Brooke are the three amigos well at least their called that by everyone they know. When football season ends after the Buffalo Bills over time lose in the Super Bowl Lucas decides he needs a week of vacation. A cruise to Hawaii sounded perfect. Well "sounds" like there is another plan for them.


	2. Lucas Scott

**Lucas Scott**

* * *

"Lucassss" Nathan yelled letting himself into Lucas' apartment. Brooke followed behind him.

"Be down in a second! Turn on the tv or something!" Lucas replied as he looked around his room the last time before his trip. He then counted his bags and started down the steps.

"Is someone going to help me??" Lucas called as he piled his bags by the front door.

"What cant carry your own luggage their big football player? Is someone losing his big strong muscles??" Brooke teased as she came up to him. His response was only to stick out his tounge. Which Brooke gave him right back.

"Lucas..." Nathan started as he came out a sandwhich, soda, and pretzels all in his arms. "You have no food around here. Cant you keep your kitchen fully stocked?" he asked in between bites of his sandwhich.

"Well you see Nate. I am going on vacation for a whole week. No one will be here. So theres no need for food when I am not going to be here. Besides I had plenty when you guys came but it looks like you cleaned me out there." Lucas threw back at Nathan in a "duh" tone.

"Well sounds like your in a good mood! Must be very excited about your trip." Nathan replied as he dug into the pretzels.

"Come on guys! Stop it! Nathan give Lucas a break. Lucas relax. Your going on vacation! What could be better than that?" Brooke said standing right behind them with her hand on her hips. She was starting to get annoyed.

"Well sorry Brooke! Didnt know your temper was so short today!" Lucas said as he threw his hands up into the air.

"Looks like someone is still upset about the Superbowl..." Brooke replied in her sing song voice.

"Ouch! That was under the belt!" Nathan said with a still chewing on the last bite of his sandwhich.

"Your going to pay for that Brookie!" Lucas laughed as he went to grab her.

"Really! Well try to catch me!" she screamed as she took off out the door.

Lucas chased Brooke outside and around the yard. He finally caught her and put her over her shoulder and started spinning her around.

"LUCASSSS!!' she shrieked as he kept going around and around.

"Hey guys! Get back here! I am NOT lugging all this stuff to the car by myself!" Nathan whined as he came outside.

"Aww boo-hoo! Poor little Natey! Having to carry something! I am amazed you make it in the NBA with that attitude!"

"Keep your mouth shut there Lukey! Or else I will stick Brooke on you" Nathan said as he threw some of the bags at Lucas.

"Lets go guys! Times a wasting!!" Brooke yelled from the car.

"Easy for you to say! You dont have to carry all Lukes bag of make-up!" Nathan teased brooke and Lucas.

"Lets just go already!" Lucas said as he put the last bag in the trunk. With that Nathan jumped up front while Lucas got in the back.

"Why do I get the back?" Lucas asked as they pulled out of the drive way.

"Stop whinning! Your the one going a way for the week!" Brooke replied as he concentrated on the road.

"Yeah Luke! Look at it this way! You get to meet all the hot girls tanning by the pool!" Nathan added with his genuine smirk.

"Eww! You two are gross!" Brooke said all grossed out!

Nathan turned on the radio to listen to so they would stop the back and forth teasing. Avril Lavines 'Girlfriend' came on.

Then Nathan started singing. Lucas covered his ears and looked out the window. While Brooke couldnt stop laughing at the fool Nathan was making of himself.

Just as the song ended they pulled up to where they were Lucas had to get out.

"Bye guys! Love ya! I will call when I get all settled. Talk to you later" One last wave and they were off.

'I wonder what will happen?' Lucas asked himself as he walked away from where he was let out.

* * *

Good bad? Let me know what you guys think! leave some reviews! enjoy! 


	3. Haley James

**Haley James**

_I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again_

* * *

"Peyton!!" Haley yelled from the bottom steps.

"Relax girl! I'm coming!" Peyton replied dragging Haley's last bag behind her.

"I am going to be late!!!" Haley whined. "If I miss this cruise because of you I swear..."

"Haley deep breath! We will make it! You will get there!" Peyton said walking out the door with the bag.

"I better get there! I am looking forward to this!" Haley stated locking the door behind her.

"If you would get in the car we could start on our way" Peyton said as she climbed into the drivers seat.

"Ok here I come! Bye house I will miss you! See ya soon!" Haley waved to her house and got into the passengers seat.

Peyton just sat there looking at her.

"Lets go Peyt! We need to go!" Haley complained.

"Wow you are such a loser! Want to say goodbye to the mailbox too? How 'bout the grass?" Peyton laughed.

"You arent funny! You know that?" Haley said glaring at Peyton.

"I know! I am HYSTERICAL!!! Haha!" Peyton said pulling out of the driveway.

"Whatever! I am turing on a cd." Haley replied.

She pushed play and wait for the music to start from the first cd. Ha Ha You're Dead came on.

"Eww Peyt! What is this?" Haley said switching to the next song.

"That Haley is Ha Ha You're Dead by Green Day. The best group ever. Ever heard of them?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah the singer is named Billy Joel, right?" Haley said. Looking over at her sister.

"NOOO!! God Hales its BILLIE JOE ARMSTRONG!! Billy Joel is... I dont even know!" Peyton answered sighing.

"This is totally not my kind of music!" Haley said as she switched off the cd player.

"So tell me more about the demo!" Peyton said looking over at Haley.

"Well it has 5 songs on it. All which you have heard. I just sent them to the record company last week! So I am waiting to hear from them! I have my cell with me incase." Haley replied smiling as she thought about her demo.

"Thats great! What company did you send it to?" Peyton asked as she made a turn.

"Well its called Explosion Records! I am really excited!" Haley said grinning.

"Isnt that owned by Brooke Scott?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah why?" Haley said looking at Peyton.

"No reason. I met her awhile ago at a basketball game. Shes pretty cool! Got a great taste in music! We talked about all the music we liked. Had alot in common. We stayed in touch for a little while. Her twin brother is Nathan Scott from the New Jersey Nets. Hes REALLY hot!" Peyton explained.

"No way! You know her! Wow!! Wait you mean she likes that music you have in there?" Haley pointed to the cd player.

Peyton just nodded.

"Oh! How about we listen to some more Gray Day!" Haley exclaimed pressing the on button.

"Hales its GREEN Day!" Peyton replied laughing. "Here I know a song you might like by them." Peyton pressed a few buttons then a new song started playing.

"Whats it called?" Haley asked.

"Letterbomb. I really like it." Peyton said.

Haley just gave her a weird look and pretended to listen to the words.

But she was really thinking about her trip. 'I hope I get an amazing tan.'

"Well we are here Hales." Peyton said pulling Haley back from her day dream.

"Oh ok. I love you Peyton I will call you when I get on! I will miss you!" Haley said giving her sister a hug.

"Bye Haley! Ok I will be waiting for that call! I'll miss you too! Have fun! Meet some hot guys!" Peyton joked as Haley shut the car door. When Haley pulled out all her luggage she gave one last wave to Peyton.

As she walked away from the car all she could hope for was a great trip.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked the chapter!! Please review! 


End file.
